All I Wanna Be
by OnyxDay
Summary: One-shot set to Lenka's Everything At Once. The Doctor and Rose contemplate their weird relationship and how the other makes them feel. Alternating Ten, Rose perspective. Mentions of Nine and Bad Wolf. Don't own the song or Doctor Who!


**Came from listening to Everything At Once by Lenka. Hope you enjoy it, this will be my first song-based story. Don't own the song, the characters, or Doctor Who. Please review! Thanks! **

* * *

_As sly as a fox, as strong as an ox_  
_As fast as a hare, as brave as a bear  
____As free as a bird, as neat as a word_  
As quiet as a mouse, as big as a house 

Rose was sneaky. Somehow she had found a way into his hearts, hearts that he kept under a lock that not even the sonic screwdriver could open. Maybe it's her strength that allowed her to do that. Because she is so strong. Not physically, though she isn't too bad there either, but mentally. She has the strongest will he has ever seen, not including himself (though he was starting to doubt his strength in that area). And she moved fast. He had loved her almost instantly (though if asked he would have denied it, he was quite stubborn back then). And she was so brave. After all, she had seen him at his absolute worst (which was so scary the Daleks called him the Oncoming Storm) and she still loved him. Well, that was just so typically her, wasn't it? His little free-spirited Rose, always doing what she wanted, despite his rule of 'no wandering off'. No, not free, that doesn't do her justice. In fact only one word could ever describe her. Rose. She was so quiet, before she travelled with him. Just another 'stupid ape', as he once said. But that wasn't her. It would take a TARDIS sized house to fit all the things that Rose Marion Tyler was, and even then he would always find one more word to describe her.

_All I wanna be, all I wanna be, oh_  
_All I wanna be is everything _

He wanted to be what she was. Everything. Perfect. He wanted to be everything she wanted, so he did. When he changed he became the one person Rose Tyler could fall in love with.

_As mean as a wolf, as sharp as a tooth_  
_As deep as a bite, as dark as the night_  
_As sweet as a song, as right as a wrong_  
_As long as a road, as ugly as a toad _

The Wolf had howled. It had raged and screamed and tore at her mind, cutting with teeth and claws. It had left an imprint deep inside her, and then cloaked it with shadows that not even the night could make. And now Rose could only remember a song. The sweetest song in the whole of reality. It felt so right to be there, but so wrong that she couldn't remember why. It just stretched out, never-ending, just continuing for ever. She chose to focus on it after her mind became an ugly place, full of holes and rips and jagged claw marks.

_As pretty as a picture hanging from a fixture_  
_Strong like a family, strong as I wanna be_  
_Bright as day, as light as play_  
_As hard as nails, as grand as a whale _

He had a picture of Rose hanging in his room. Had taken it in his ninth body, well Jackie had taken it and he had stolen it from Jackie. Rose had been asleep on her mum's sofa on one of their rare visit's home. He didn't particularly like Jackie, but that might be because she slapped him. The Tyler family was definitely strong, even Pete, he envied them. Of course, Jackie had to be strong to raise such a wonderful girl like Rose. A girl who lit up his life brighter than any sun. A girl who lightened his mood with her playful banter, and now flirting. A girl who could be harder than nails at times and argue with the best of them. A girl who was his entire reason for being, who was more important than a Starwhale was big.

_All I wanna be oh, all I wanna be, oh  
__All I wanna be is everything  
__Everything at once  
__Everything at once, oh  
__Everything at once_

She wished she could be there for him forever. She had said as much to his face, but she knew it wasn't possible. It didn't stop her from trying. She became the Bad Wolf for him, a being that could see everything. She became everything for him, just because she knew he needed it. And she would never regret doing it for as long as he lived.

_As warm as the sun, as silly as fun_  
_As cool as a tree, as scary as the sea_  
_As hot as fire, cold as ice_  
_Sweet as sugar and everything nice_

Her presence filled him with warmth that no sun could ever match (and he later found this to be true). He loved being silly with her, joking about werewolves and chatting away while they faced impossible odds.

He could be so distant sometimes (especially in his last body). She often found herself comparing him to a tree, cool and old and blank. But then she would look into his eyes (even more so when they were blue) and it would be like looking at a sea during a storm. An Oncoming Storm. Of course he could very easily flash with a white-hot anger that almost seemed like it would burn you. And other times all he would have to do is look at you with this look, his eyes holding no emotion, and it would freeze you.

Rosie-pop. That's what Jack called her (calls her, he will always call her that). He found it fitting, after all Rose was the sweetest being he had ever met (and he had met being that were literally made of sweets). She was funny, smart, sweet, beautiful. She was everything nice.

_As old as time, as straight as a line_  
_As royal as a queen, as buzzed as a bee_  
_As stealth as a tiger, smooth as a glider_  
_Pure as a melody, pure as I wanna be _

He often told her that he was old. You couldn't see it in his face, but it was clear as day in his eyes. Eyes that (in her opinion) were as old as Time. You would think that after all that time he would become muddled and corrupted. he wasn't. He still walked a straight line between the Universe and the destruction of of everything in it.

Comparing her to a queen would be an insult to her. She was so much better. She just exuded this grace and poise that you couldn't find in old stuffy women (even if you met them when they weren't as old and stuffy). She somehow pulled of the eloquence of royalty and the energy of a bee at the same time. She wasn't as manic about it as he was, but it was there. She never tired on their adventures (unlike other companions who wold be out of breath within the first minute of running). No, she always kept up with him.

She didn't know how he always managed to sneak up on her (because for some reason she was always super aware of him). It must be one of those 'superior Time-Lord biology' things he was (used to be) going on about. He would be as silent as a tiger when he wanted to (which was usually while she was holding a hot beverage in the morning). His gait was so smooth when he did that, that you could hardly tell he was walking. Like watching a glider fly across the sky.

_All I wanna be oh, all I wanna be, oh_  
_All I wanna be is everything_  
_Everything at once _

They wanted to be everything for each other. They wanted to be that one person in the universe that filled the others night and day. And they were, without the other even realizing it. The Doctor was Rose's everything (despite not thinking she could love a man who had killed so many, even if it was usually the other beings own fault). And Rose was the Doctor's everything (despite not thinking he could love a simple Estate shop-girl, even if said shop-girl had become the Bad Wolf to save him). It was a pity that the other never knew, but not one they could easily correct (and even when one did, the other never got to say it back).

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed it. Not sure how it turned out. It certainly wasn't what I had imagined, but then, what is? Soo... Review. Yeah. Bye!**


End file.
